Most stores and supermarkets employ racks and/or shelves to display products offered for sale. Quite often competing products are located side-by-side on these racks. To call attention to the location of a particular product, a producer of a product may provide a display header to be mounted above the product. Such a display header may be an illuminated box with a light mounted inside or a box or triangle with an opening at the top and an internal mirror that internally reflects light to the front face of the header.
Display headers are typically mounted in cantilevered fashion to stand up vertical displays, often referred to as gondola racks or gondola display racks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,388 in the name of Bustos is representative of prior constructions for mounting a display header to a gondola display rack. While display header constructions of this type are suitable for most purposes, mounting methods have proved inconvenient, often requiring manipulation of rigid fasteners in a raised vertical plane. This inconvenience becomes particularly noticeable when two or more of these display headers are to be placed side-by-side, in a row. Once in place, it is difficult to change these side-by-side headers without rearranging the entire row of racks.
Another limitation associated with display header mounting arrangements of this type relates to the fact that the display header always remains a fixed distance above the uppermost shelf. For some items on sale that are rather tall with respect to the clearance distance between the uppermost shelf and the bottom of the display header, this may present a problem.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved structure and method for cantilevered mounting of a display header to a gondola display rack.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a structure and method for accommodating convenient side-by-side cantilevered mounting of two or more display headers to side-by-side gondola racks.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a display header mounting assembly which is sturdy, convenient, yet vertically adjustable to accommodate use of the gondola display rack for different product sizes.